It was because of his Silver Pocket Watch
by I am done with this
Summary: My OC Anya Beilschmidt meets Edward Elric all because of his Silver Pocket Watch. It's based off a Role Play that I had with one of my friends. Yeah that's really it


**Okay! I am in some serious mood issues right now from watching No. 6 and yet I'm typing this! Meh- Oh well. Anyways this story is based off a roleplay with a friend I meet at NMAcon (Roy Mustang). My OC Anya Beilschmidt. The daughter of Belarus and Prussia. She'll be developed more in my story News which was intended as a one-shot but I guess I'm continuing it *facedesk***

I casually walked into the bar surveying the crowd quickly. I strode up to a young blond who was clearly drunk out of his senses. Plastering a smile on my face I sat next to him, ordering a vodka.

"Are you in the Military?" I asked after a few minutes, adding extra sweetness to my voice.

"Yeah, why?" I watched his eyes dart around the room clearly distracted by something. My smile turned to a smirk, he was going to be an easy one.

"I heard that state alchemists have been looking there silver pocket watches lately" I said flatly hoping he wouldn't question me

"Uh-huh" His gaze shifted to me, eyes resting on my chest obviously. In his drunken state he didn't notice my snow white hair or my dark violet eyes. I turned towards him, giving him a better look at my chest.

"So I was curious . . . What is the military doing about it?" I asked placing my hand gently on his knee.

"I . . . have no idea . . ." His voice was distant and I could tell he was thinking hard.

"I guess your not that high in the ranks then" I continued to talk as my hand trailed up his leg. I glanced at the silver chain before looking at his face for any change. "Don't' you think this is a big problem that should be stopped?"

"Uh . . . Yeah" His face fell suddenly as he stared at my hand "What are you doing?" I quickly took his chin in my other hand, raising his head to look me in the eyes.

"So, what is your name?" I gave him a sweet smile trying to keep him distracted

"Meh . . . Ed . . ." He shrugged. I slipped his watch out of his pocket and mentally celebrated when he didn't notice.

"Well Ed, It's nice to meet you. Would you care for another drink?" I asked, sipping my vodka.

"Nah, I shouldn't have . . . another one . . ." I quickly placed his watch in my pocket, my smile shifting into a smirk

"Well if you say so." I quickly finished my drink, placing the money on the bar before getting up to leave. "See ya . . ." I started for the door, before I got two steps away I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned and looked at Ed who was completely sober. Did he fake being drunk?

"So your the one with quick hands" He gave me a sly smirk and I felt a shiver run down my spine.I looked at him as innocently as I could

"I don't know what your talking about, I only offered you a drink and you declined . . ." I was hoping the innocent act would trick him. He glared at me

"Empty your pockets . . ." I glared back at him. Hair falling in front of my eyes. thous who know my parents said when I get this way I remind them of my mother.

"You _wont_ catch me" I snarled before ripping my wrist from his grip, bolting for the door. Right as I got to the door I was grabbed by someone and held tightly. I glared at Ed, feeling burning hatred boil within me "This was a set up wasn't it?" I screeched, trying to pull away from this monster's grip. Ed smiled at me.

"Kinda was actually. Now tell me do you feel more shocked or pissed right now?" His voice was dripping with pride and it was pissing me off.

"Oh fuck off . . ." I growled "Now let me go god damn it!"

"Not until you tell us where your hiding the other watches . . ." He began tracing the rim of my glass "And you give me back mine of course" I smirked

"Oh you wont be getting those back. They've been taken apart and scattered across Amestris. Good luck finding every last piece." I watched as a uniformed man strode up to Ed and whispered something to him

"Hm . . . Yeah, lets do that" He said to the man

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked, looking at Ed curiously

"We have men strewn all over the country. We can find as many of the pieces as we can, and then lock you up. Sound good?"

"Fuck . . ." I muttered looking around the oddly quiet bar "Good luck fining me" I smirked, giving the guy holding me a good hard kick to the groin. Pulling myself out of his grip I dashed to the doors. "It was nice meeting you" I teased before throwing the doors open and took off running down the street.

**Well . . . what do you think?**


End file.
